Final Nightmare
by DarkLordK
Summary: You wake up somewhere new. It's dark. And you're scared. Belated Halloween fic, reader insert. Meaning YOU'RE in the action.


Oh, dear... I didn't do anything for Halloween! Let's just fix that right now... Heeheehee...

So, I thought, what would be a good fanfic for Halloween? I wanted to be as terrifying as possible. I want to give you chills. I want you to fear the mere fact that this fic is in my stories list. No laughter. No joy. Only fear.

So, my mind jumped to Pokémon. A lot of Pokémon's Pokédex entries describe some very gruesome stuff, if you actually read it. So, I wondered what Pokémon would work. Obviously, a Ghost-Type, right? Wrong. This story is not about a ghost. It's about a creature that causes pain and terror just by being near...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Final Nightmare**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

You hear something as you shift in your sleep... A slight rustle, as though you're lying in grass or leaves. Your body aches, and your head feels as though someone has beaten it in with a crowbar. Gritting your teeth and fighting through the unbearable pain, you sit up and open your eyes. You're on an island...? Strange... You had slept in a bed, in your house. This would explain the aches you feel, however, if you had indeed slept on the ground.

Standing and wincing at a throb of pain as it shoots through your head, you glance around. There's nothing around you. There's not even a moon. It's as though all the light has been sucked out of the world. Looking down, you see water. It seems to let off a very faint ethereal glow of red... You shiver, from cold and fear. It's chilly here, even though there's no wind. It's almost an unnatural cold, produced by something other than the weather. The lack of wind makes this 'island' feel stagnant... The air makes it hard to breathe. It's thick. You're scared...

Pushing forward through the darkness, you see trees, only visible from the slight red glow of the endless ocean around you. They loom above you, and the chills you feel get worse. You can only assume that whatever brought you here is in there, beyond them. Part of you wants to go forward, see what's in there, maybe get home. If you even can. The other part of you, the logical part, tells you to wait until daytime. But you don't want to wait. What if something, whatever brought you here, decides to hunt you down? And besides that, how can you even be sure that there WILL be daytime? The normal laws of the world, other than gravity, seem non-existent. No water you've ever seen glows red like that, no air so thick, no new moon so... Empty and dark.

Glancing up again, you see that it is indeed a new moon... But there's something strange about it. Normally, a new moon at least has a faint glow to it... Not this new moon. There's nothing, and yet you still see it... A shadow races across its surface and you gasp, stumbling backwards. You hate this. You want to go home... But fear fills you, and you hear a very faint whisper. You almost miss it.

"No escape..."

You tremble and shake, truly terrified now. No escape? Did that mean you'd be stuck here for the rest of your life...? Not accepting that fate, you steel your nerves and walk forward into the tree line. your heart's pounding against your chest, almost as if it were trying to escape... But there is no escape... That voice even said so. As you walk, the darkness almost seems to grow, trying to suffocate you. But you won't let it. You need to escape. You have to get out of here.

You come to a clearing. In the center, another eerie red puddle. This time, though, there's... Something there. It looks like a shadow... What is it? You step forward, trembling. The chills are really bad now, and it feels as though you'll never be happy again. You feel cold and alone...

"You found me..." It speaks again, sending pure terror traveling through your whole body. You freeze up. So this is what brought you here... But why? Your mouth won't form the words. Instead, you make a choked sort of noise, like a strangled gasp. It hurts to make that noise. Your throat feels like it's full of something, but at the same time, nothing. You take in the creatures appearance, only seen because of the chilling red glow from the puddle under it.

Long, wisp-like hair covers its head, which is graced with a single icy-blue eye... It feels as though it's staring into your very soul. Maybe it is. Jagged, red fang-like appendages line the top of its hourglass-shaped body. The bottom half of it seems almost torn apart, as though it were in tatters. Its shoulders have something like that flowing from them as well, and its arms appear ripped at the elbow. Then you notice its hands, tipped in blood-drenched claws. Whose blood, you wonder briefly.

You notice it's getting closer... No, no! You body won't move, and you can't make a sound to call for help or anything. Not that anyone would come.

"No hope..."

The voice again, and the only thing you can do is whimper. It seems to take joy in this as it floats ever-closer.

"The end..."

You begin to agree. This is it, you realize. This... Thing... is going to kill you.

"Goodbye..."

Your body still won't respond... It raises it hand, blood-soaked claws seeming to glow the same color as the water. Now you realize. This island is surrounded by blood. Human blood. Maybe Pokémon blood too. Soon your blood would join it.

Your voice returns just in time to whisper this creature's name before he brings his claws down upon you...

"Darkrai..."

**XXXXX**

Sobbing can be heard from your room. Your dear mother, stricken with despair and horror at the sight of your mangled form in your bed, surrounded by a surprising amount of your own blood. Your father, angry, scared, saddened, stands with her, holding back tears of his own.

You were murdered in your sleep, but they don't know what did it to you, or even why. You were a sweet child, never cruel. You didn't deserve this. All you had done that night was go to sleep.

But the creature doesn't care. Your fear has sustained it. It takes great pleasure in the pain it has caused your parents.

They can not even find fingerprints on your nigh-unrecognizable form, because the creature has no mass. Only pure killing intent. You were its hundredth victim, and it still wants more...

It will proceed to make 'meals' out of your friends, family, and loved ones. It will not stop until the world is rid of any sustenace for it. It is a creature of pure nightmares and suffering, and it will kill everything in its path.

Nothing will ever stop it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Not much to say here. I felt chills writing this... A sign? Dunno. Enjoy your sleep... :P

Peace out, yo!

~DarkLordK~


End file.
